Of Rains and Notebooks
by Snowflake Enigma
Summary: When a simple rain changes to a storm and a notebook retrieval mission turns into a sleepover, it seems that everything just took a drastic change except for their friendship. Or so they thought. Oneshot.


**Of Rains and Notebook**

* * *

Among all the things that Hinata Shoyo could have forgotten, it was the thing that he promised he would return to Yachi that day. He forgot to bring her English notebook and she has an upcoming test for the next meeting too! And the fact that it was a weekend, he was sure he would most likely forget it again the next day. There's no volleyball practice tomorrow and this means that they won't be able to meet. What a time for his forgetfulness to show its powers!

After apologizing many, many times...

 _"Eh? It's okay Hinata. I guess, it's time to test out how my stock knowledge works"_ is what she said and the forgiving smile that she gave after only made his heart clench in guilt. She's so forgiving and he kinda wanted her to at least be angry with him to ease the guilt a little. It made him want to crush her into a hug just to show her how sorry he was. But he didn't, because they're in a hallway and it would be a problem if the vice-principal caught wind that a volleyball club member caused another commotion, again. But right now...

There was no way that he could return Yachi's notebook on time for her test and if she gets a failing mark because of this, he would never be able to forgive himself.

 _'She doesn't show it, but I'm sure she's worried,'_ he closed his eyes as he thought for a solution.

Then his eyes lit up.

"Yacchan! GO HOME WITH ME!" he blurted out suddenly and this had garnered some attention from other students in the hallway. There were curious glances, others blushed, some even squealed and there were some who gave a thumbs up. Yachi had a look of surprise on her face and a hint of a blush was present on her cheeks. It was then that he realized just how wrong that sounded.

"Ano... uhh, what I mean is that I could still return your notebook if you come home with me and I could walk you home afterwards!", he explained hurriedly.

"Okay, let's go!" Yachi agreed happily at the relief that she still had a chance of earning an A+ and being in Hinata's house again (she'd been there many times for many different reasons).

It's not like he chose this solution to spend more time with her, definitely not, he was just concerned over her grades.  
Okay, who was he kidding? He really, really, likes her company and wanted to be with her more for today, but he wasn't totally lying, he really is guilty for troubling her. They went to the school's parking grounds to fetch Hinata's bicycle. Upon arriving, Hinata made Yachi stand in front of him.

"Stand still and arms apart, Yacchan", Hinata instructed.

"Huh? Why?" Yachi wondered as she did what she was told.

Nothing could stop the blood from coming up her face when he casually placed his hands on her waist and lifted her up on the backseat of the bicycle.

"T-there's no need for that. I'm not that short, you know!" Yachi tried to be angry as Hinata simply chuckled.

He hopped on the bike, disabled the stand and turned his head towards Yachi.

"Put your hands on me."

The flustered girl decided to settle her hands on his shoulders but he took it with his own and placed her hold upon his waist.

 _'This is bad for my heart...'_ she thought.

"You'll fall off if you don't hold tight, _you know_ " he winked as he added teasingly,"Or you could just hug me if you like, either way it's fine with me!"

"Hinata! That's-that...stop teasing!" Yachi proceeded to hide her face on his back so as he may not be able to see her blush.

"Kidding! just kidding! But you can if you want to, though," he grinned as he teased her some more.

It has been a long time when she first became their manager and they were more comfortable with each other now. Things like this became a regular thing.  
It was quite fun for him to tease Yachi, seeing her flustered was just too adorable. Well, sometimes he was just using the teasing as a cover up of his liking towards her. He's so much braver when confronting taller and scarier men than when confronting his own feelings. That's just how much of a coward he is when it came to her.

They were halfway through their journey when the appearance of rain clouds opted Hinata to go faster. He pedaled with all his might and commanded Yachi to hold on tighter. They just hoped that they're lucky enough to make it in time before the rain pours.

* * *

No such luck occurred. They were just three blocks away when the sky finally gave out and cried on them. When they arrived at his house dripping from the rain, first thing Hinata did was retrieve a towel for Yachi. As Hinata handed it out to her, they both received storm warnings on their phone.

Turns out retrieving Yachi's notebook was a more tricky mission than they originally thought. Who would have guess that a rain could transform into a storm in seconds?

Nonetheless, the original plan on walking Yachi home was thrown out the window.

"Well, looks like you'll just have to stay over," Hinata stated.

"But-Mother-" Yachi tried to protest.

"Whopp, it's not an offer, it's a command. I just can't let you out of that storm so whether you like it or not, you're staying", he said it with authority just like how a parent will scold their child.

Besides the fact that it was dangerous outside, she really can't say no with him being like this. She can only nod her head as she felt a shiver ran down her body and this doesn't go unnoticed by the orange-head.

"Let's get changed first, and we'll inform Madoka-san that you're here."

"But, Hinata, I don't have spare clothes."

"I forgot about that. Hmm...how about dressing with a towel?"

"H-Hinata! Stop it" she looked scandalized and immediately slapped his arm.

"Ow, joking, joking! Of course, you'll borrow mine! Although, I think it'll be big for you," he studied her as he mused and Yachi can't help but feel self-conscious. "Wait here."

Hinata disappeared into his bedroom while Yachi breathed in the cozy atmosphere of the house. It's not big but it's not tiny either, its size was just sufficient for a family. She was about to surf through an array of picture frames just like she always did when Hinata reappeared. He was holding two folded clothing articles and handed it to her.

"You go shower first, if you need anything just tell me." He told her as he showed her where the bathroom was.

"But please, Hinata let me cook dinner." Yachi pleaded. With her looking so cute like that, how could he say no? And besides he wasn't really a good cook in the first place so he agreed.

As Yachi was taking a shower, Hinata decided to search for Yachi's notebook and when he found it, he decided to put it on the coffee table so it would be easily spotted and will not be forgotten again.

After a few more minutes, Hinata is wondering what's taking Yachi so long. He is worried and he decided to check just incase.

"Yacchan! Are you there? You okay?"

Yachi heard Hinata call out from the other side of the door and replied hesitantly, "I-I'm alright, I just..."

No, she's not alright. The boxers that Hinata gave her fitted her perfectly while his white t-shirt was a bit large for her. The sizes was not the problem, it was the length. The boxer shorts were too short and the t-shirt stopped mid-thigh covering the shorts. The ensemble was making it appear as if she had nothing underneath. She looks indecent!

There's no way that she'll face Hinata looking like this.

She weighed her options. She could wear her wet clothes again and let the cold kill her. She even considered the towel idea but between the two, her current clothes was well...less scandalous. It's do or die.

Hinata heard a twist in the doorknob and was about to tell Yachi that he found her notebook when his mind went blank. Yachi shyly stepped out of the bathroom avoiding eye contact with him, there she stood biting her lip in his shorts and t-shirt looking adorable and tempting as ever. This may be the best outfit that he has ever seen her in, to him at least.

"Is it okay? H-how do I look?" she asked trying to find assurance.

 _"D-damn it, I want her in my bed...Wait, what?",_ he paused and reconsidered what he had just thought, _"Kuso, kuso, kuso! Shame on you, Shoyo. You're officially a pervert!"_

He looked away, covered his nose with a hand to stop a nosebleed and replied,"Y-you look fine." _Fine is an understatement._

"That's a relief. I thought I looked weird. I'll start preparing dinner right away!"

He looked on as she walked away to the kitchen and gulped heavily. Great, now he has urges. He may need a bit of time to adjust to the fact that a very cute girl was alone with him in his house. Alone.

He may have forgotten, yet again, to tell Yachi that his family isn't home for the next two days. Something about visiting relatives and that he has school so he can't go. Maybe he'll tell her later. He really is careless at times, he hadn't thought this through when he told her to go home with him, but then again he did not intend for a storm to rain down on them. He has to calm the heck down. Right now, showering would be the best solution.

He kinda sort things through in the shower. Like how he was confident that Yachi will be safe around him. Control will be the ultimate key! And how would he tell Madoka-san that they were alone? He just can't outright say ' _Madoka-san, your daughter is currently stuck and alone with me, a hormonal teenager boy, in our house'._ That's like asking for a death sentence! ' _I guess, I'll let Yachi decide what to tell her mother'._

When Hinata came out of the shower, he had fully calmed down and had complete control of himself. But maintaining it proved to be difficult as he checked in on the kitchen in time for Yachi to smile at him stating that she's almost done with the dinner.  
It somehow gave off the feeling that they're _newlyweds_. Hinata managed to grin and offered to put their wet clothes in the dryer and that he would wash the dishes after.

As they were having dinner, it was then that Yachi noticed one particular detail.

"Hinata, where's Natsu-chan and your family? I haven't seen them around."

Hinata paused and took a deep breath.

"Uhm, I'm sorry Yacchan. I kinda forgot to tell you that they're currently on a trip. Ahehe "

Yachi just sighed. She wasn't angry at all, it was just so typical of him to forget about these things. Besides, she felt pretty safe with Hinata.

Constructing a harmless sentence took more time than actually receiving a reply from Yachi's mother. Her reply was quite calm and accepting. It seems like Yachi Madoka was more understanding than Hinata originally thought and he wonders if her reaction would be the same if Yachi was to go home wearing clothes other than her own. Nonetheless, he would really, really like it if she kept his clothes.

Dinner consisted of small talks, reminiscing, lots of teasing and dicussing volleyball. After cleaning up the dishes, they watched a bit of TV and finally decided to sleep when the evening got late.

"Ah Yachi, you could sleep in my room," Hinata chuckled when he saw Yachi blush,"Don't worry! I'll sleep on the couch."

"But I'm the one who's intruding, I'll take the couch!" she argued, although she already knew there's no convincing Karasuno's persistent middle blocker.

"Nope, I insist! Good night, Yacchan!", he ended the argument when he suddenly got a pillow and a blanket and settled on the couch.

 _Yep, there's no point in arguing with his stubbornness._

"No fair," Yachi mumbled as she saw Hinata give a peace sign, "I-I'll go ahead then, good night Hinata."

Yachi reluctantly made her way to Hinata's bedroom. It was quite spacious and the room was so Hinata-like with volleyball posters, sports gear and cute little stuffs. She arranged the bed and settled down on it.

 _"The bed is big enough for the two of us,"_ her thoughts drifting away towards a certain middle-blocker _._

 _"Did I just imagine Hinata sharing the same bed with me?! I'm shameless, but I won't really mind."_

She really can't sleep with her thoughts running about. Even with the rain outside, it didn't help in lulling her to sleep so after a few more minutes of restless turns, she got up and decided to have a glass of water.

She tiptoed her way to the kitchen and after drinking, she fought with herself whether to check up on Hinata or not.

Strengthening her resolve, she chose the former.

She was just half-way to the couch when a thunder rumbled, followed by a sound of discomfort. She quickly made her way to Hinata's side and saw that he was shivering. She closed her hands around his... _it's so cold._

He had his eyes closed and his forehead was scrunched up in discomfort, he was letting out shaky sighs every now and then, and what made Yachi worry the most was the paleness of his lips.

Could it be because they got caught in the rain and he wore his wet clothes far longer than she did? She felt foolish for staying long in the shower and without having even thought of Hinata's situation at that time. Worst of all, she let him sleep on the couch.

Just how inconsiderate could she be? It's all her fault!

 _'What should I do? What if he goes into hypothermia? What if Hinata goes into coma? and I'll be accused of assault! It's evidence enough that we're alone in his house!'_ Yachi tried to calm down and assess the situation, ' _I should take responsibility for my foolishness.'_

She glanced at his face and stroked his hair gently. She has to do this!

"This is for Hinata's sake!" she said to herself whilst blushing intensely.

Without any second thoughts, she joined him on the couch and wrapped the blanket all over their bodies. She gulped her shyness and embarrassment. She moved closer to him and embraced his chest. Yachi felt Hinata move and her cheeks went even redder when he unconsciously trapped her body in a tight hug. His body relaxed visibly and she could hear his breathing become even. She smiled in relief and buried her face into his chest.

* * *

Hinata felt unbelievably warm and comfortable. He snuggled closer to his source of heat and settled his face on top of its head. _Head._ Wait, why does his _pillow_ have a head?

He rubbed his feet on the _pillow_ and found himself wondering how the hell did his _pillow_ reach his feet when he's hugging it in his chest right now. He tried moving his arms all around his _pillow_ and this time, it let out a sleepy moan.

He quickly opened his eyes and he was met with Yachi's face. One of his arms was comfortably settled on her waist while the other was wrapped on her back. Their legs were tangled together and he could _feel_ the softness of her skin against his own.

' _This must be a dream. I'm sure I went to sleep on the couch alone. Unless...'_

He studied her face as he tried to rub his feet again on a leg that was tangled against his, her lips moved and made a sound.

HE DID NOT EXPECT THAT. This is definitely not a dream!

While Hinata was trying to absorb the situation, Yachi felt the sunlight on her skin. It made her scrunch her eyes and slowly open them.

She was greeted by the sight of a surprised and confused Hinata. She giggled. He may be wondering why she was in the couch with him, she figured that much. It was time to get revenge on all the teasing that he did yesterday!

"Ohayo, Hinata" she smiled as she greeted him. He was taken aback by how calm she was, she's not even surprised.

"O-ohayo, Yacchan" he greeted back quite unsurely and tried to make a distance between him and Yachi. It's not that he doesn't like to be close to her, in fact, he wants to hold her closer until they're connected skin-to-skin.

But this is bad for his heart thus making space would be the wise thing to do.

However, Yachi refused to let him get away and moved closer until he was trapped on the couch.

"Umm, ano... Yachi. Did..did I-"

She giggled again at his puzzled expression, it's kinda cute actually.

"Yes, you did carry me here and forced me to stay with you" she straightfacedly said cutting him off, "Taking advantage of an unconscious girl...tsk, tsk"

She looked at him and feigned innocence.

Yachi tried her best to hold back her laughter at the horrified expression Hinata has on his face. Hinata can't believe how shameful he is!

"I'M SORRY! I CAN'T BEL-!"

"Hahaha! Kidding! Gotcha' Hinata!" she just couldn't hold her laughter, the orange-head's expression was just priceless.

"Eh? Nani?! What do you mean, Yacchan? Then how come you're here?" he sounded relieved and really confused.

 _For a second there, he really thought he forced her to sleep with him. Kami, she really likes to give him heart attacks._

Having recovered from her amusement, Yachi untangled herself from him and they both sat up. It was her time to be embarassed.

"Truth is..I'm the one who went and slept beside you" Hinata's left eyebrow raised as the young manager confessed, "Umm, you seem cold last night. You're shivering and all, so..."

He comes to an understanding and is completely in awe of her. His face softens into a smile. "Thank you, Yacchan" he said, voice laced with gratefulness.

"B-but it's not like...I took advantage of the situation because I like you... but I-I was just really concerned!" she hurriedly explained without even thinking.

"Wait, wait...back up a bit. What did you say? Did you say you liked me?" he asked with hope in his eyes.

"Eek!" she realized what she said too late. "I-I, ano..."

He had to take the risk whether she means by 'like' is friendship or not, now's the right time to admit his feelings. This may be his chance! It's now or never.

"Cause I like you," he declared with certainty cutting her mumbles off, "And it's not a 'friendship' type like, I like you to be my 'girlfriend' type like is what I mean."

Yachi had her head down, thus he couldn't see her reaction. He stood firm and held his breath waiting for a reply.

Yachi couldn't believe that this is happening right now. Her eyes widened for a moment at the sudden confession and soon turned into an expression of love.

"H-hai. I like you, too." she paused and took a breath. "The I like you to be my 'boyfriend' type like is also what I mean."

And the orange-head middle blocker tackled the young manager down to the couch, he just can't contain his happiness. They fell smiling and looking at each other's eyes.  
All those times of pretending and teasing each other was unknowingly the truth, and they felt like fools.

Somehow, Hinata thanked his brain for its awful memory of forgetting things and made sure to make a mental note to offer a prayer to the heavens for making it storm yesterday.

Perhaps, it really was just destiny making its call.

* * *

 **A/N:** Seriously, I'm really having a hard time in making my stories short and I usually end up adding unnecessary information here and there. But I promise, I'll practice.

Also, I'm thanking all the people who left their reviews. Your compliments and encouragement were deeply appreciated.I also promise to write more HinaYachi in the future. hehe :D


End file.
